A food producing device is used when food materials or food products (or semi products) are mixed, kneaded, heated, dried, cooled, filled, wrapped or the like. As one example of the food producing device, a bean ham wrapping machine which is provided with, for example, a conveyance device, a nozzle device, a shutter device and the like so as to divide the food material continuously discharged from the nozzle device into a predetermined size or shape by using the shutter device, is known. Here, similar to other device, a component such as a bearing is mounted to the food producing device, and therefore it is necessary to keep the food producing device clean in food sanitation by preventing a food residue from flowing and entering into a food from such a component.
Conventionally, a food producing device for producing processed meat products, Japanese sweet buns or sweet buns, in which a nozzle device and a shutter device including a thrust bearing or the like can be attached to and detached from a driving portion, the food producing device being washed with water such as jet water, is proposed (see Patent Document 1). In the food producing device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a part of a driving box of the shutter device to which the nozzle device is mounted can be formed in a surface shape without a uneven shape because a mount portion with a stepped shape is not necessary to be formed in the part of the driving box, and therefore washing and drying of the food producing device are facilitated. Further, since a rotation gear body interlocked and connected to the nozzle device is not installed in the driving box, sealing performance of the driving box is enhanced and therefore washing with high pressure water such as jet water can be performed, and thereby efficiency of washing operation can be enhanced.